Sapphire Blue, Lannister Green (Braime)
by Fukuro Senju
Summary: Jaime realizes just how wrong that loving Cersei was when he meets the tall, blonde warrior Brienne. Their relationship grows and they ended up having multiple tumbles in bed as a result of their desire and love for each other. Brienne soon figures out that Jaime is quite the insatiable beast, while Jaime finds beauty in the seemingly "unattractive" Tarth woman.


**A/N: Hey guys! I just want to say thank you all for your support and all of your reviews for my Sandor and Sansa story, _Winter Gray and Autumn Gold_ as well as my other stories too :D!**

 **I have absolutely no idea if I want to keep this as a one-shot or make it into a multi-chapter story. I really don't. I'll leave this "chapter" labelled as the introduction just in case I change my mind, but until then it's undecided.**

 **This is about Jaime and Brienne waking up from having sex the whole night with Jaime admiring Brienne for she is rather than comparing her to Cersei (again I _hate_ her -_-), and he wants to go another round XD. Hehe, this is told from his point of view so a better understanding of what's going on in his head is presented here. **

**With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy reading _Sapphire Blue, Lannister Green_ :D!**

* * *

 ** _Introduction_**

Looking at her now, he knew that he was wrong in calling her all of those degrading names that he spewed in his bitterness and pain.

She was nothing short of beautifully ethereal. Jaime was so wrong to think otherwise when his twisted affections for Cersei was just that: twisted. She was a bit taller than him, but had curves that he never imagined that he would ever see on a woman. She proved him wrong. Just as she did many times in the past.

Her short white blonde hair was much paler than his own golden locks. It was thick and oftentimes swept back out of her face. Strong, firm, yet beautifully feminine features that were not common to see except on her. Sapphire blue eyes were hidden behind closed lids as she cuddled against his chest in her sleep. She was much paler than he is, but not pale enough to mistake her for a Northern woman. Her supple, plump body was much more desirable than he thought possible. It was uncanny how he mistaken Cersei for being the only woman he needed in his life. Brienne of Tarth was the one for him, not Cersei.

His left hand gently rubbed her naked back as he looked her softened features and could not help but see her as the epitome of the Father, Warrior, and Mother all in one. Jaime knew that the night they shared together was not just another fling. She was no longer a maiden and he could not help but feel a deep seated manly pride at the aspect. She was to leave for the North in the next few hours, but he could not bring himself to let go of the woman in his arms.

 _"Damn it."_ Jaime could not help but feel disappointed but elated to see her eyes flutter open. He smiled as those beautiful sapphire blue eyes looked into his own Lannister green. She gave a shy but happy smile in return before an equally shy kiss was pressed against his lips. One that he returned with vigor and passion. A shiver ran down his back at the sound of the soft moan that escaped her mouth before he hugged her closer to him.

"Brienne. I don't ever want you to leave this bed."

A blush made its way to her pale cheeks and she chuckled as she looked into his eyes with adoration and joy.

"I don't either Jaime, but I have to."

"I know. Damn it!"

She gave him another kiss before rubbing his cheek gently with her slightly calloused hands. He relaxed under her touch, but a fire ran violently as he looked at her with passion and lust just as he did the night before.

"A quicky then?"

"Jaime! You insatiable beast!"

"Of course, I am. I got you in my bed. Completely bare and filthy. More times than I can count for that matter."

A deep blush appeared as she smacked his shoulder lightly causing him to laugh heartily which got to laugh too.

Yes, Jaime most definitely was wrong about Brienne of Tarth. In more ways than one.


End file.
